wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queenie
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Savvy smooth-talking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Hearts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Nooo idea. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Cheap Thrills - Sia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Favorite Card | Queen of Hearts |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 8 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Magician |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | TrickWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | straighter than her brand new deck |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Moves around - does magic shows and deals gold in lots of different cities (modern-futuristic Pyrrhia) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | An orphan. Typical. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Not many. If they get her gold, they're almost immediately her friend |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Dragons who try to find out her card trick secrets |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Card tricks, stumping other dragons, always being on the go |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Dragons who boast (they're stealing her spotlight), dragons who never stand up for themselves |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | regular TrickWing stuff |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Just her wit and cards |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | none… when she meets her match she'll have a mate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Pick a card, any card." |} |} Queenie belongs to Rain. Don't edit her or I will smite you. Thanks Luster for the amazing infobox pic! Come on, come on, turn the radio on It's Friday night and I won't be long Appearance Queenie is a tiny candy-red TrickWing with flecks of gold in her scales. Her eyes are dark and calculating, as if she is watching your every move (which she probably is). Queenie is slender and flexible, though small. She doesn't look it, but she is very fast. Her back spines are dyed black, so she looks almost like some kind of Sky-Night hybrid. She has two piercings in each ear, and they usually have gold rings or red gems in them. Gotta do my hair, put my makeup on It's Friday night and I won't be long Personality Queenie describes herself as "a Queen of Hearts" or the ace in the card game. She controls it, and she wins. No dragon will ever challenge her, especially not at her own game. A magician, a conjurer of cards, a do-gooder in the world of silver tongues and trickery. Queenie is not a dealer of any kind. She doesn't care about money. She only wants to win. She travels from place to place, putting on magic shows. She would gamble her last coin to play a game of poker. The way Queenie plays is not like any other. If she can't successfully stump a dragon with a card trick, or if she can't win against them in a short game, she pays them in gold. She's never been beaten, and she doesn't plan to. Queenie loves to boast about her achievements, but not around strangers. wip Til I, hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor I got all I need History wip No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash But I got you baby Gallery, Maybe? Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (I love cheap thrills) Trivia * is ambidextrous * has almost fifty decks of cards, but her favorite one is a trick deck: there's two queen-of-hearts cards in it * has a penthouse up in some city. almost never uses it though * actually wears eyelash extensions * paints her claws black so they're a dark blur when she's dealing cards * she actually loves fish but hopes nobody will ever know * she loves listening to Sia songs because really, who doesn't? * plays piano really well - all those days of shuffling cards have made her talons nimble and quick Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer)